


The (Not So) Secret of The Box

by look_turtles



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their anniversary, Jim gives Sherlock a puzzle box and Sherlock is determined to figure out its secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Not So) Secret of The Box

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sherlockrareship prompt of Flowers

Sherlock was in his flat with his arms elbow deep in a pig carcass. The pig was stretched out on a table covered in plastic that he had moved to the center of his living room. The air was thick with the coppery scent of blood, but he barely noticed. The was much more interested in the effects of a rare poisonous flower on the swine. 

He didn't lift his head when he caught the sound of Jim's distinctive footsteps ascending Sherlock's steps to his flat, but he caught a small smile crossing his face. They might be enemies, but that by no means meant that Jim couldn't make him happy. Jim was never ordinary and boring; the sex was just an added benefit.

He heard the door open and Jim walked into the flat.

'To what do I owe the pleasure?' Sherlock asked as he took his arms out of the pig and went to clean his blood covered arms and hands. He knew he was going to touch Jim, but Jim despised getting blood on his suit. Jim didn't like getting his hands dirty, in more ways than one.

'I'm hurt. Do I have to have a reason to come see you?' 

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he lathered up his arms and let warm water run over them. The only time Jim came to Sherlock's flat was too brag about his latest job. 

He went over to the couch Jim was sitting on and he sat next to Jim. He noticed that Jim had a box wrapped in colorful paper on his lap.

Sherlock threw his arm over the back of the couch and played with the soft hair on the back of Jim's neck. Jim leaned into his touch. Sherlock had never been one to crave touch, but he craved Jim. Jim was as addictive as heroin and only slightly more dangerous. 'I'll ask again, to what do owe the pleasure?'

Jim eyes went comically wide and a look of mock hurt crossed his face. 'I'm so hurt that you forgot out anniversary.'

Sherlock thought back and of course three years ago today was the first time Jim had tried to kill him.

'I brought you a gift,' Jim said as he sat the box on Sherlock's lap. Judging by the weight in relation to the size it was most likely made of wood and judging by the smell it was most likely rosewood.

Sherlock tore off the paper and of course it was a wooden box. He picked it up and examined it. A very detailed rose was carved into the wood and the thorny steam wrapped around the sides and bottom of the box. He opened the top and the box was empty and lined with red velvet.

'Do you like it? I picked it out just for you.'

'You bought my an empty box?' Sherlock asked. His experience with 'relationships' was nill, before Jim he never really saw the point, but he thought an empty box no matter how expensive was a strange gift. 

Jim got up and walked out of Sherlock's flat. Just before it went out of the door he called back. 'It has a secret. Have fun figuring it out.'

Sherlock picked up the puzzle box and thought it wouldn't take him too long to figure it out.

Days later, he stood in front of his mind palace. The large building was covered with blood red roses. Long thorny stems intertwined and covered the gray stones of the building like ivy. Apparently he couldn't even escape Jim's 'gift' inside his own mind.

He looked down at Redbeard.

'What should we do?' Sherlock asked. Even though his dog was a figment of his mind, Redbeard's tended to be a good sounding board.

Redbeard whimpered.

Sherlock went up to the rose covered wall and touched a delicate petal. His finger was cut and as he saw blood well up on his skin Jim's manic laugher rang through his mind.

The last thing he heard to Jim's voice singing out.

'All work and no play makes Sherlock a dull boy. The box is indeed a fancy toy.'

Sherlock startled back to reality . He was in his flat, stretched out on his couch. He picked up the box and turned it around in his hands. He had tried everything he could think of but the box refused to give up its secret. It was ridiculous that he should be taken with a simple box, but it was a personal challenge. 

John walked into the flat and took one look at Sherlock holding the box. 'For goodness sake, just ask him already.'

Sherlock sat the box down. 'I have no idea what you're talking about.

'Please. It's driving you crazy that you can't figure the box out isn't it?'

Sherlock just sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but John was right.

'Listen I can't begin to understand your relationship with Moriarty nor do I want too, but you should just ask him. It's the adult thing to do.

Sherlock sat up 'I can't just ask him. I...' He was suddenly struck with a plan. He was going to ask Jim, but first he had to put his plan into action.

Two days later, Sherlock did indeed put his plan into action. He and Jim were on Jim's black leather couch making out. Jim had his fingers in Sherlock's hair, he was pulling on the strands. Normally it would make Sherlock hard, but he had wanked off before coming over; his plan did not involve an unwanted hard on.

Sherlock broke the kiss and kneaded Jim's suit clad shoulders. Jim was panting and his eyes were dark with lust. Perfect.

'Perhaps we should move to the bedroom.'

'Oh, honey you're such a sweet talker,' Jim said with a cocky grin. 

Sherlock just smiled to himself. If everything went according to plan Jim wouldn't be cocky for long.

The both got up from the couch and as the walked to Jim's bedroom Jim kissed and licked Sherlock's neck.

Once they made to the bedroom, Jim sat down on the bed and took off his suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. He removed his tie, got off the bed and folded his clothes over the back of a chair; even overtaken be hormones, Jim was still very particular about his clothes.

'Want me to take off my trousers or would you like to do the honours?'

'I would.'

Sherlock watched from the doorway. Jim chest was pale and his pink nipples were erect. 

'Like what you see?' Jim asked.

'Oh yes, lay down and move back onto the bed.'

Jim smirked. 'Bossy.'

Jim laid back and move back until his head hit his intricately carved headboard. His pale skin stood out against his dark silk sheets. 

Sherlock moved out of the doorway and went over to the chair. He picked up Jim's tie. The blue silk was smooth against his finger tips. He moved to the side of the bed.

'Put your arms over your head.'

Jim did as instructed and Sherlock used the tie to tie Jim's wrists to the headboard.

'Oh, kinky. I didn't think you had it in you,' Jim said as Sherlock made sure the knot in the tie was secure.

He tried not to smirk. Tying Jim's wrists served two purposes; firstly it helped make Jim hard, judging by the bulge in his trousers he was already semi-hard, and secondly it was part of Sherlock's plan.

Once Jim was tied to the headboard. Sherlock moved to the foot of the bed and took in the sight of Jim. His bare chest glistened with sweat and a thin line of dark hair started just under his navel and disappeared under his dark gray trousers. 

Sherlock dropped to his knees onto the bed and crawled up Jim's body. He stopped once he reached Jim's hard nipple and twirled his tongue around it.

Jim hissed. 'Fuck that feels good.'

Sherlock kissed Jim's nipple and moved his head to Jim's other nipple and licked it.

He then moved to the center of Jim's chest and kissed his way down Jim's body. His sweaty skin was salty on Sherlock's tongue. Above him, Jim groaned and swore.

Once he reached the top of Jim's trousers he unbuckled Jim's belt and unbuttoned Jim's trousers. 

'Lift up your hips.'

Jim's hips came off the bed and Sherlock pulled the trousers down Jim's muscular and pale thighs. Sherlock lifted Jim's leg and began to knead the calf muscle, his grip was just tight enough to make Jim moan. After several moments he released Jim's leg and moved to Jim's pants. The pants were made of red silk and covered Jim's hard cock. 

Sherlock mouthed Jim's silk covered cock until Jim was swore in Irish. His plan was almost complete.

He pulled Jim's cock from under his pants and licked all the way up the underside. As his tongue swirled around the deep red cock head he felt Jim's thighs shake and knew that Jim was on the verge of coming. Sherlock backed off. It was time to complete his plan.

'What the hell? Why'd you stop?'

Sherlock gave Jim's one more lick and said 'What's the secret?'

'What?'

'The box. What's the secret of the box? If you don't tell me I'll leave you here hard and wanting.'

Jim giggled. 'That's what this is about. I have to say I didn't think you had that kind of deception in you. I'm so turned on right now. The box has no secret, that's the secret.'

Sherlock clenched is jaw. Jim was lying, he had to be. 'Tell me.'

'I just did. Think about it, doofus. If I gave you a real puzzle box you would have solved it in no time, this way I got to see you frustrated and you got to be not bored.'

Sherlock thought about it and had to admit (although he would never admit it out loud) that Jim was right, the box had been a clever trick to keep the boredom at bay. If fact to show his gratitude he wrapped his lips around Jim's cock head and sucked hard. Jim cried out and Sherlock's mouth was filled with salty come. He moved up the bed and untied Jim. As they kissed Jim combed his fingers through Sherlock's hair. 

The very next day Sherlock was in Jim's flat when he sat the box on Jim's lap. Jim opened the box and pulled out his silk tie.

'Love the tie but I already have one just like,' Jim said. Of course he would know his own tie.

'I know I thought this time I could tie you up and we could have some fun.'

Jim smirked. 'Oh, you had me at tied up. Later I'll tie you up and show all the wicked things I can do with me mouth.' 

Jim stood up and Sherlock followed Jim into the bedroom. 

Jim was Sherlock's best distraction and he planned on being distracted all night; it was much more entertaining than the 'puzzle' box.


End file.
